This invention relates to artist equipment and particularly to an improved artist studio. We are all generally familiar with the fact that an artist in his work uses an easel; that he works with paints that come in tubes; that he needs brushes, turpentine, thinners and other materials to be able to apply the paints to a canvas. The easel, as we know it, supports the canvas.
Anyone who is familiar with the workings of an artist recognizes the "mess" that is usually in his general environs; with brushes, paint, pallette and easel spread around the room.
Customarily, painters use an easel and a separate taboret or table which occupies a great deal of space ordinarily no longer found in the average home. Comtemporary living quarters are of necessity small, confined and compact and rarely offer an area for the clutter of creative work.
It is, therefore, a first object of this invention to provide an artist with a convertible article of furniture which permits the artist to have a studio and to use all his equipment while he is working and which permits him to store all his equipment when he is not.
It is the still further object of this invention to provide an improved article of furniture which blends into the decor of a room and which can be converted into a complete artist's studio.
It is a further object of this invention to make it possible for an artist to work in a small organized space with minimum disruption of the normal everyday living routine.
It is the still further object of this invention to provide an improved convertible article of furniture which in a nested position is a uni-leg drop leaf table and which in its functioning position is a complete artist's studio.
Basically, I have invented a means to improve working conditions for the artist by combining an easel, a taboret and a drop leaf cabinet in one piece of furniture.